


it's found us like i have found you

by OpportunisticHag



Series: you've already got a notion of what I need [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jughead, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, NOT for the first time, Oral Sex, Pegging, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex, jughead jones loves pegging you heard it here first, literally just fucking, the gang's all here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpportunisticHag/pseuds/OpportunisticHag
Summary: He’d never say no whenever they want to use him, because it’s kind of his favorite thing.or: Jughead loves pegging and it's Veronica's turn to peg





	it's found us like i have found you

At no point in his life did Jughead ever consider the very real possibility of Betty sitting on his face while Veronica scissors two of her fingers in his ass, but good things come when you least expect them, he muses.

He’d never say no whenever they want to use him, because it’s kind of his favorite thing.

(Plus, at least this time it was his idea. He just didn’t think Veronica would be such an eager participant.)

And if she ordered, “Eat that pretty pussy and maybe we’ll let you come,” right before she lubed up her fingers and took his dick into her mouth, well.

He couldn’t say no to that either.

Veronica had planted herself on his leg while she worked him open, grinding on his calf until she had soaked through her underwear. She trades off between kitten licks and taking in his entire length, never letting him get used to either option.

Now he basks in the feeling of her bobbing her head for a moment before he taps Betty’s leg with one hand and gestures to his face with the other.

“Up. Grab a seat.”

Betty rolls her eyes with a grin, but swings a leg over and arranges herself above him nonetheless. Carefully, facing Veronica, she plants her knees beside his shoulders, and Jughead takes hold of her flank to position and hold her steady.

Veronica eases a third finger into him, Betty lowers herself to his face, and Jughead officially decides that nothing else in the world could possibly matter.

At the first taste, his hips buck up of their own accord and he thrusts deep between Veronica’s lips. She takes it easily, actually _moans_ around his cock, and squirms on top of his leg.

He has no qualms about blindly reaching out to fist her hair, holding her to his pelvis. She swallows around him, her throat constricting, and Jughead throws his head back against the pillow.

When he eases his fingers through the dark strands and his hand falls limp to his side, she pulls off with a sharp inhale, wrapping her hand around him tightly while she catches her breath.

He throws out a gruff, “Good girl,” to Veronica mostly as a joke, but it’s Betty who moans loud above him.

She reaches back with a quiet whine to grab a handful of his own hair. “Jug, please.”

Jughead goes back to task licking into her and she sighs happily. He parts her pussy with his thumb and index finger to pull her clit between his lips and she lets out a high-pitched keen.

Betty leans forward and away from his mouth, so he puts his hand to work instead. He slides two fingers into her, mimicking Veronica’s motions on him, and she gives a tiny shiver while she whispers, “Yes, _yes_.”

There’s the unmistakable sound of a deep kiss, then she’s grinding down against his face again. Her clit bumps against his chin and he swipes his tongue, trying to gather up all of her wetness.

He groans deep in his throat when Veronica sets her mouth on the head of his cock, hollowing her cheeks and lightly dragging her teeth the way she knows he likes. He sucks a breath through his teeth when she focuses the tip of her tongue to flick over the slit, and he can’t help the way he thrusts upward to meet her again.

So it stands to reason that he deserves a medal for not throwing a fit when she moves away, and he hips up into nothing but empty air.

She raises up on her knees, lips and tongue suddenly miles away, so he rocks down on her fingers, crooked and only just grazing his prostate. But then her hand is gone too, and she’s wiping it off on the sheets by his hip.

He uses his hold on Betty to lift her slightly, and glares down the bed at Veronica.

“Don’t be a bitch.”

She glares right back and slaps his inner thigh, hard. “Don’t be _rude_.”

Sex with Veronica is an eternal fight for power and control.

She almost always wins, but really, they all win.

There’s a deep inhale from Betty above him, then she’s listing to the side and ends up sitting next to him.

He frowns and makes childish grabby hands for her body but she stays out of reach with a teasing smirk.

“I know you want to watch.”

So Jughead takes a moment to admire Veronica kneeling between his legs, sorting herself out one last time.

She’d insisted on buying a new strap-on for the occasion, and he’s certain it cost more than he ever wanted to know. It consists of a harness that’s actual lingerie – lacy underwear with a cheeky cut-out in the back that gives a spectacular view of her ass, and complete with fucking garter clips.

(She was ecstatic to be able to accessorize while defiling him, and had made a show of slinking around the apartment in nothing but her favorite stockings until they all tumbled into the bedroom.)

With a comedic wiggle of her brows, she slips the dildo through the O-ring at the front of her panties. Both black, of course. He’d expect nothing else.

She looks over at Betty for approval, positively _gleeful_ , and he’s struck – not for the first time – by the fact that they chose him.

Not even to be in a relationship, necessarily. But thinking about the pair being around him, _wanting_ to have a place in his life, will most likely always shove him spiralling into a state of awe, regardless of the situation.

“Ron, c’mere.”

Probably surprised by the shift in his voice, she looks at him through her lashes curiously before giving a nearly imperceptible nod.

Crawling forward, she braces herself on his chest and lowers herself to rest her chin on her folded hands. “Hi.”

Jughead’s own hands sink into her hair, softly this time, and he drags her closer for a gentle kiss. Her lips part for him easily but he doesn’t want to rush, so he holds back, calm and indulgent. She moves languidly on top of him, tilting her head and breathing him in.

Her adjustments cause the silicone cock to bump against his own and he shudders with anticipation. Jughead lets one of his hands sweep over her back and down to grasp her thigh, pulling her closer.

They break apart when Betty clears her throat, and when they glance up at her, she smiles at Jughead knowingly.

“That was very cute. As pretty as this halftime show is, I think we have other matters to attend to.”

“But it’s my halftime show,” Veronica argues.

“Bullshit,” Jughead cuts in. “It’s my birthday – it’s _my_ show.”

“Your birthday was two weeks ago and _someone_ wouldn’t let me throw you a party, so you’re making it up to me now—”

“ _Someone_ should have shelled out for expedited shipping and we wouldn’t have had to wait so long.”

“And we got high and sucked you off so don’t pretend like you didn’t have a great time.”

She goes back to her previous position between his legs and sits on her heels, warming more lube between her fingers before she spreads it down the length of the strap-on. When her cock presses up against his ass, he can hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

The first couple of inches slide in easily thanks to all of the prep work but Veronica hesitates. When he hitches his hips to force her to go deeper, he swears he sees her eyes darken. It isn’t long after that she sinks to the hilt.

The toy is slightly shorter than he’s used to, but thicker, and his vision swims while he adjusts.

As she’s experimenting with an agonizingly slow stroke, she watches him carefully. “Okay?”

He nods, sluggish and lazy now that he feels so full.

Betty laughs quietly, “Bottom Jug is here.”

“Yeah?” A wicked grin starts to curl its way across Veronica’s face. “Does that feel good?”

“So good, fuck.” He reaches over to grab hold of Betty’s leg with one hand, just wanting to be touching some part of her, and the other travels south to stroke himself.

Veronica smacks his hand away and replaces it with her own. “I should have tied you up first.”

“But you didn’t. Hindsight, 20/20, you know the drill.”

She rolls her hips in tandem with jerking him off and Jughead sighs as his eyes drift closed.

Once Veronica finds a slow and steady rhythm, Betty settles next to him, hooking one of her legs around his. Nuzzling into his collarbone, she places soft pecks everywhere she can reach. She kisses along his jawline until she reaches his chin, at which point she bites his lip and pulls, which feels entirely contradictory to everyone’s unhurried movements.

Jughead tugs her impossibly closer to kiss her properly. He places his palm between her legs, doing nothing more than applying steady pressure, and her arousal quickly coats his fingers.

“Someone’s having fun,” he notes.

“You look so good together,” Betty whispers into his mouth. She moves back and forth, rocking on his hand.

“Wait, stop.” Veronica says the words all breathy and low, like she wants the exact opposite.

Betty cranes her head back to look over at her, but Jughead takes the opportunity to suck at Betty’s neck instead.

Definitely annoyed about being ignored, Veronica bucks into him sharply, and the jolt of pleasure that shoots through his body certainly gathers his full attention.

“You should roll over.”

“I’m good right here,” he declines, the words muffled against Betty’s skin. He grins when he hears her delighted giggle.

Veronica tugs Betty up and off of him though, and they both make a disappointed noise.

Jughead huffs. “At least make it worth my while.”

She makes her way up his body, her movements strained, the toy sliding deeper, and he grabs her hips to keep her from pulling back just yet.

“You know damn well that it will be worth your while.”

She takes the tips of his still shining fingers into her mouth, and his cock throbs when she lets out a quiet moan. She drops for a filthy kiss so that he can taste Betty on her tongue. He hazards a grope while she’s there, his palms covering her breasts, thumbs flicking over her nipples.

Then she backs away from him, pulls out despite his protests, and commands, “Get on all fours, Jug.”

 

 

 

 

He can only gather that Veronica has to get the mise en scène _just_ right, resulting in her hemming and hawing before she manhandles the pair of them into her ideal scenario. She has Betty on her back, legs spread wide, and she pushes Jughead to rest half on top of her stomach.

Jughead won’t complain because he gets a face full of Betty’s cleavage, but she’s still wearing her bra for some god awful reason.

Veronica makes a pleased noise, content with her masterpiece.

She ignores his impatient shifting, spreading her fingers out across his lower back and massaging up his spine. “You look good like this. Should take a page out of Betty’s book and start spanking you.”

“Been there, done that.”

“He’s not a fan.” Betty says the words almost apologetically. It had been one of their more disappointing ventures.

“No fair.” Jughead can hear the pout in her voice. “You guys already got to try everything before I came along.”

“We’ll find more weird shit to do with you, Ron,” he promises with a laugh.

Veronica mutters under her breath, “You better,” and he and Betty share a conniving smile for future reference.

Betty takes his hand and plants it on her chest as he kisses a path up each side of her ribs. He’s just mouthing the swell of one breast that’s threatening to spill over the cup when Veronica lines herself up and pushes inside again.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

His head lolls forward into Betty’s chest and she rakes her nails through his hair. Veronica doesn’t move, just caresses his lower back, clearly in no hurry to power through all her fun.

He plucks dumbly at the cotton near his face until Betty gets the hint, rolling slightly so that she can reach back for the clasp and remove her bra entirely. Once she does, his mouth latches onto her nipple and he laves his tongue over the bud.

Even in this position, Veronica still fucks him slower than Betty usually does, which, turns out, is fucking torture. Having Betty’s breasts practically heaving in his face gives him something else to focus his attention on.

(It doesn’t help.

It kind of makes things worse.)

There’s a pause when she pulls out and drizzles more lube over the toy. She shuffles a bit behind him, then he hears the quiet click of a switch and a low buzzing fills the room.

The vibrator nestled somewhere in the confines of the garment gives her quite the start, if her sudden tight handle on his hips is any indication. After that, she releases a pleased hum and melts around him. The vibration is at least an incentive for her, and though she doesn’t speed up, she does drive into him with greater force.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Jughead challenges, goading her on.

“Not falling for it,” she sings back.

Veronica drapes herself over his back as best as she can, considering her height disadvantage. She takes light bites at the skin of his neck and shoulders, sending pleasant tingles through his spine.

He inches closer to Betty, his hand drifting down her side as hers come up to cradle his face. Kissing her deep, squeezing the supple flesh of her thigh and ass eagerly, he accepts his fate of an early death between the two of them.

Veronica decides she hasn’t been cruel enough, and occasionally pulls out entirely to tease, running the toy over the curve of his ass before sliding back inside. Betty takes his cock in her hand, and the motion of Veronica rolling her hips has him fucking into her tiny fist.

He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to center his breathing.

“Veronica, come _on_.” He reaches back to grab her hip, tries to hurry her along before he blows his load embarrassingly quick.

“Calm down.” She practically purrs, her bottom lip dragging over his skin. She’s so relaxed it’s infuriating.

“That’s easy for you to say,” Jughead grits out. “You’re not the one getting fucked in the ass.”

“That can be next Saturday.”

“It’ll take that long for you two to stop bickering,” Betty chimes in.

“B, please!” Veronica sounds offended at the mere idea. “We’ll never stop bickering.”

He groans when Betty’s loose grip suddenly disappears. The back of her hand repeatedly bumping against his abdomen throws him for a loop, until he stares down between them and watches while she touches herself.

“Sorry, someone has to do it. And you seem preoccupied.”

He does realize Betty’s being seriously underserved here, woe as he is to just lay there and rut against the mattress like a teenager. And as much as he hates to admit it…

“I can’t even pretend to have the capability of going down on you right now.”

Especially if he has to listen to anything that comes close to Betty’s quiet whimpering as her fingers disappear inside her pussy.

Veronica reaches around and strokes his dick, her fingers slick with more lube, so at least she’s feeling kind and will let him finish soon.

Betty looks over his shoulder at Veronica and they have some sort of silent communication. A chill travels down his spine when he sees a glint of pure mischief form in her eyes.

Shimmying down the bed and wrapping her legs around his, Jughead has a bad feeling even before Veronica angles his cock down and Betty takes hold again.

“Juggie,” she breathes. “I want you too.”

Just the head of his cock pressing against her cunt has him seeing stars.

“Oh shit. Holy fuck.”

Veronica’s melodic laughter rings in his ear. “At least fuck her before you make a mess.”

And look, that’s only happened a couple of times, and they both made fun of him for days afterwards. He figures his track record for getting them off has made up for it by now. Considering all that he has to put up with, them looking the way that they do, Jughead thinks he’s doing pretty all right.

Veronica moves forward slowly, and that combined with Betty’s guiding hand has him easing into her. The dual sensation is such an assault to his body that he almost blacks out. “No promises, Christ.”

Betty tries her best to keep him in check, but it turns out that her best is the exact opposite of what he needs. “Would you rather Ronnie and I have some fun when you’re out of commission after two minutes? We’re looking out for your best interests here.”

“That imagery is not going to help me.”

He can’t be one hundred percent positive that the tail end of the sentence makes it out of his mouth, because that’s when Betty takes him fully inside.

Finally, because she wants him dead, Veronica increases her speed. She does most of the work, propelling him forward until Betty’s crying out.

Jughead’s hyperaware of every molecule in his body and it’s the two sets of gentle hands spanning his chest and sides that will do him in. Betty takes hold of his shoulder to use for leverage as she rocks down onto him, and Veronica’s hand finds hers in a overwhelming tangle that leaves him slightly dazed.

Veronica briefly jerks behind him, and he hears her telltale sounds that she’s close to coming; quiet, breathy moans combined with disjointed words that never make it to compiling a full sentence.

“Jug, so—Betty, _god_.”

Her breasts press against his back and her teeth set into his shoulder blade, and a moan rumbles out from his lungs.

One of Veronica’s arms winds its way around his chest, holding tight, and he reaches up to cover her hand with his. He contorts himself into an uncomfortable twist so that he can reach her mouth, trapping her for a sloppy kiss that’s mostly teeth and tongue.

When she comes, it’s with a cry that forces her to wrench her face away from him. Her determined thrusts continue hammering the head of the toy relentlessly against his prostate.

Jughead falls forward onto his hands and buries his face in Betty’s neck as he keeps rocking into her but it’s too intense and Veronica’s still moving inside him and—

“Betts, I’m gonna—I’m too close,” he admits into her hair.

“No, _nonono_ , wait,” she begs, her hand flying down to rub herself again, but she clenches around him and he can’t hold on any longer.

He grabs hold of Betty’s ass and hauls her thigh over his hip as he thrusts into her. His mind is so overloaded that it goes blissfully blank. His release builds from somewhere deep in his core and spreads hot throughout his entire frame. It’s all-consuming and he loses track of space and time when he spills into Betty.

She squirms as his rhythm falters, a few frustrated tears breaking free and rolling back to her temples.

Whimpering, Veronica pulls out carefully, then scrambles to pull the panties off and the vibrator away from her overstimulated clit.

“I _knew_ I should have taken out a cock ring,” she admonishes herself.

He would roll his eyes as if to say, “ _too little, too late_ ,” but he’s too busy gasping against Betty’s sweat-slick skin. “Sorry. ”

Her only response is a quiet wail of anguish.

Jughead slides backward and replaces his cock with his fingers, feeling her slippery with their come, and Betty arches her back as she bears down on his hand. He leaves wet kisses on her chest before he traps a nipple between his teeth.

Veronica fishes the bullet vibe out from its pouch in her harness and hands it over wordlessly. Betty hits the button and presses it to her clit immediately.

She digs the nails of her free hand into his arm, clinging to him in desperation.

“C’mon, Betty,” he mumbles around her breast, and her muffled reply has him glance up to find Veronica taking her mouth.

He can feel her dripping around him and he pulses his fingers against her g-spot.

“Fuck, Jug, right—” She’s coming before she can finish her instruction. Tossing her head back, tearing up again, and shaking down to her toes.

Veronica takes the bullet and sets it aside with everything else they need to wash, then rests on her hip beside them. She gently guides Betty’s neck up in order to slide her arm underneath, resting her pretty blonde head in the crux of her elbow.

“Want another one?”

“Hmm,” she thinks it over, lets her eyes flutter closed.

Veronica breaths a laugh through her nose and kisses Betty’s shoulder as she pats her face dry.

“Yeah, one more.” Betty concludes with a nod.

Jughead moves his hand slowly this time, and Veronica’s fingertips trail down to tease Betty’s clit. Her second orgasm always comes easier than the first so they decide to take mercy on her.

She uses the arm she still has around Betty to keep her held close, alternating between inhaling her panting breaths and kissing her senseless.

Betty pulls away from Veronica’s mouth with a gasp, biting her bottom lip. She concentrates on the sensation and her walls are soon fluttering around his fingers.

Veronica meets his eyes and starts the trek lower, so he heads higher. Tucking his head into the curve of Betty’s neck and shoulder once more, he nips at her collar.

Jughead revels in her quiet moans that soon give way to her tensing under him, and he smirks when her eyes fly open in surprise to find Veronica crouching between her legs.

The visual alone has utterances of, “Oh my god, oh my _god_ ,” pouring out of Betty’s mouth even before Veronica’s slow licks over his fingers.

When she places her mouth around Betty’s clit and sucks, her hand grips his hair painfully and her leg starts to twitch with her release.

She comes with a sob, tight around his fingers, and Jughead pulls away from her neck just to take in the way her pleasure rolls throughout her body.

Together, he and Veronica ease her back down, their ministrations fading away until Betty drags them into a kiss one after the other.

 

 

 

 

Betty and Veronica start to cuddle into one another, sleepy and sated, so Jughead sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed to head for the shower. Two hands grab both of his wrists, pulling him back.

“Stay.”

“Just for a minute.”

And he can’t ever say no to them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're so inclined, [here](http://vampsilicone.com/shop/bella-spareparts-harness) is Veronica's harness.
> 
> Comments and criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
